


Anything You Want

by Flightless_Bird



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A lot of fluff like wow, Crying, Emotional, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Kissing, Love, M/M, Russian Pet Names, Universe where they live together now, Victor also screws up, Victor is a sweetheart, Yuuri is a precious little thing, proposal, such emotions, such feels, these two will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightless_Bird/pseuds/Flightless_Bird
Summary: "Well, it's always the same." Yuuri's finger drew an absent pattern on the marble island. "You go out and someone recognizes you, and then you have a crowd of people asking for a picture or something. And you like it, so you get distracted."Victor's heart stung. He knew that he shouldn't get annoyed when he was clearly in the wrong; but it still hurt to think that Yuuri believed a few flashing cameras were more important to Victor than him."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is fluffyyyyy. I've been needing some victuuri fluff like I need air. So I really hope you like this. Sorry for all the feels, there are a ton. If you really liked it, leave a comment! They make my day :3

Victor could sense every eye on him the moment he stepped into the store.

  
Well, Victor could sense every eye on him in most public situations, but this was much different. Much different indeed.

  
Humming thoughtfully to himself, he walked down the aisles of glass shelves. The jewelry inside glittered brightly under the store's lights and honestly, all of it looked a little tempting. He paused near the end of a case and squinted inside, hands stuck in the pockets of his blue hoodie. _Will Yuuri care if it's expensive?_ he thought to himself. He hadn't done this before (obviously) and wasn't sure what was expected of someone in this situation.

  
Then heels thumped on the carpeted floor next to him and he heard a cheery voice saying, "hi, can I help you? Picking something out for a special someone?"

  
Straightening up, Victor found himself looking into pale green eyes; the girl wore a blouse with a charcoal skirt, an employee's outfit. But her smile was genuinely friendly and there was this twinkle in her eyes that made Victor like her. "Hi!" he chirped with his usual cheer. "And actually, I am. Looking for something for a special someone, I mean."

  
There was a low hiss from somewhere in the store: _damn, he's taken._

  
Surprisingly, the employee (her name tag stated Shelby) didn't comment at all. "How sweet," she remarked. "Who's the lucky lady?"

  
Victor's lips parted. _She doesn't know about me and Yuuri?_ "Oh, it's not a lady," he answered, amused. "It's my, uh, boyfriend."

  
"Yuuri, right?" she asked. Now he was confused, but he nodded anyway. Then she cracked a teasing smile and leaned in toward him to add, "everyone knows about you guys, I just thought you were tired of being smothered by fans all the time."

  
Something warmed inside of him at her words. He hadn't known how it felt to be treated so...normal by people out in public. Honestly, it was a nice change, one that he hadn't expected. "It can be a little tiring," he admitted.

  
"I can only imagine," she replied sympathetically. Then she clasped her hands together, eager. "Okay, so what kind of jewelry are we looking for?"

  
Victor flashed her brilliant smile. "A ring."

  
A person in the back gasped and there was a happy squeak from a little girl shopping with her mother. Shelby broke into a wide grin. "You're gonna propose? Oh, Victor, he'll love it!"

  
"I hope so," he said, running a hand through his hair.

  
"I'm sure he will," she told him, sounding as though she'd like to be there to see Yuuri's reaction for herself. Then she shifted up next to Victor and examined the array of rings with him. "Now let me see here..."

-x-x-x-

Victor walked through the door to his and Yuuri's house with a skip in his step.

  
It wasn't a big house, they didn't want or need anything very large. But it had a nice open layout on the inside, with white walls and warm-colored furniture; and it was close to Yuuri's family. The family that Victor was quickly starting to consider his own. They might have been becoming his own in a whole other way soon, if this proposal went well. The first thing he saw was Yuuri himself, fiddling with something at the kitchen island. He looked adorable in a soft black sweater and with dark hair a little tousled. Victor longed to pull him into his arms.

  
"Hi, Yuuri!" he greeted happily, closing the door behind him and pulling his hoodie over his head. He left it hanging at the rack beside the door and tugged at the hem of his white-and-blue striped shirt. Butterflies fluttering in his stomach, he reached into his jeans pocket for the little velvet box. "How was your day?" he asked.

  
"Fine," Yuuri answered without looking up. He seemed to be putting away some silverware, the forks clinking together in the drawer.

  
"Just fine?" Victor asked, happiness faltering. He slipped the box from his pocket and hid it behind his back. But he wasn't sure if he should do anything with it yet. Was something wrong with Yuuri?

  
Yuuri sighed, shutting the drawer again and leaning on the marble island. "You're late," he said flatly. There was that note in his voice that showed up when he was disappointed in someone but didn't like to talk about it.

  
Victor blinked. "What?"

  
"You said you were stopping at the onsen for something and then you were gonna come back here, and we'd eat and you know, go out or something," Yuuri explained, still not meeting Victor's eyes.

  
Oh, dammit. He had forgotten. They were supposed to see a movie tonight. But he hadn't expected the shop to be quite as far as it was and it wasn't like he could tell Yuuri _listen, I might be late because I'm buying you your engagement ring_. Victor's fingers curled guiltily around the box at his back. "Oh, Yuuri," he exhaled, dragging a hand across his face and wanting to punch himself. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize what time it was."

  
"No, it's fine," Yuuri told him with forced lightness. "I should've guessed that you'd be held up by something."

  
Victor tipped his head a bit to the side. "What do you mean?"

  
"Well, it's always the same." Yuuri's finger drew an absent pattern on the marble island. "You go out and someone recognizes you, and then you have a crowd of people asking for a picture or something. And you like it, so you get distracted."

  
Victor's heart stung. He knew that he shouldn't get annoyed when he was clearly in the wrong; but it still hurt to think that Yuuri believed a few flashing cameras were more important to Victor than him. "Oh—no, Yuuri, that's not it," he managed.

  
But Yuuri was already shaking his head. "It's okay, really. I'm used to it."

  
"Yuuri..."

  
"I'm gonna go check on Makkachin." Abruptly, Yuuri turned from the counter and walked from the kitchen area to the living room. Across that, in a back hall, was their room where Makkachin slept every night.

  
Victor's chest tightened. " _Solnyshko_ ," he tried, near-pleading. But there was no familiar smile at the pet name, no flicker of deep brown eyes from across the room. Yuuri had disappeared around the corner into the hall, leaving Victor standing at the front door, wounded. Swallowing, he lifted the box from behind his back and turned it over in his fingers. Did Yuuri really think that about Victor? That he was fame-obsessed to the point that he'd let it get in the way of time with Yuuri? _I'm horrible if I let him believe that_. He tucked the box back into the front pocket of his jeans and glanced in the direction Yuuri had gone. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to go after him just yet. He might've needed some space.

  
Toeing off his shoes, he padded in socks to the kitchen. As he opened the fridge for a drink, he glimpsed two plates on the counter. Both were wrapped and beneath the plastic was what looked like a fantastic dinner that Victor had ruined. His throat felt like it might close up and he had to avert his eyes. After a minute, he realized that he was just staring blankly into the fridge without really seeing anything. This felt _wrong_. Normally, Yuuri would be talking with him right now, laughing at some funny story, or hugging Victor from behind to distract him from whatever he was doing. Victor missed the feeling of Yuuri's arms around him and a tiny aching noise came from the back of his throat.

  
Screw this. He shut the fridge and strode from the kitchen. It didn't take him long to make it to their room and when he did, he paused uncertainly in the doorway. Yuuri was sitting on the bed, cross-legged. It looked as though he'd had his head in his hands because he jerked it up too fast when Victor appeared. "Victor?" Yuuri sniffed, fingers rubbing under his glasses and Victor's entire being ached to see him hurting. "What is it?"

  
"I'm sorry," Victor said softly.

  
"...I know. I said it was okay."

  
"It's not okay." Victor dropped his eyes to his feet, ashamed. "I made you think that fans are more important than you."

  
"You like attention," Yuuri replied gently, but with a tinge of hurt. He shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with that."

  
"I like _your_ attention." Victor's gaze met Yuuri's, ocean-blue and pleading. "I don't want all of those strangers around me, I want you. It's always been you." Yuuri was silent for a long moment. Victor couldn't stand this distance between them, it was physical pain. Desperate, he went on, "please believe me. Those people don't mean anything to me, not like you do. I'm so in love with you, Yuuri, it hurts sometimes. I would give up the fame for you. I would give up skating for you."

  
He thought he saw something flicker in Yuuri's eyes then, but still he didn't reply. Victor's shoulders sagged in resignation. If Yuuri wasn't feeling okay yet, then that was fine. Victor would just have to give him space. Even if it ate at him inside. With a quiet "I'll leave you alone now," he started to turn away.

  
"Victor," Yuuri said abruptly, voice rising into an almost-whine at the end. Victor glanced over his shoulder and saw Yuuri lifting glistening eyes to his face. Then he bit his lip, as though not trusting himself to speak, and reached out toward Victor in a silent plea. A sharp exhale escaped Victor's lungs as relief flooded over him. He was at the bedside in an instant, knee braced on the mattress as he climbed into Yuuri's embrace. Yuuri's arms circled around his waist and he leaned back onto the pillows, holding Victor to him. "I'm sorry," Victor repeated, muffled in Yuuri's chest. Their legs stretched out and twined together atop the blankets. "I hate knowing I made you feel like this."

  
Yuuri sighed, fingers trailing through the silver tinsel of Victor's hair. "I can't stay mad at you," he mumbled and pressed his lips to the top of Victor's head. His free hand traced idle circles into the small of Victor's back. Humming in appreciation, Victor tipped his head up to kiss at Yuuri's neck. "Would you...would you really give up skating for me?" Yuuri asked after a few heartbeats.

  
"In a minute," Victor answered. "Anything you wanted me to do for you, I'd do it."

  
Yuuri's delighted smile curled against Victor's hair. Then he gave a huff of laughter. "You really got it bad for me, Nikiforov," he teased, fingers sneaking under Victor's shirt to run his nails along his lower back.

  
"You have no idea," Victor hummed, arching into the touches with a breathy sound of pleasure.

  
Yuuri's eyes glowed, pink staining his cheeks. A weak noise caught in the back of his throat when Victor looked at him from under his lashes, gorgeous blue eyes foggy. "God, you're beautiful," he breathed.

  
"I could say the same to you," Victor murmured, lips quirking up.

  
Yuuri tugged him up by his hair and kissed him. A delighted smile curved Victor's lips before he kissed back, elbows propping him up and caging Yuuri between. Yuuri cupped his jaw with a hand, fingers tracing the line of it. They sank into each other as easily as they always did. It was always slow at first, sweet. Victor teased Yuuri with small affectionate kisses and then longer ones that turned shivery near the end. Then Yuuri pulled Victor's lower lip between his teeth and his fingers hooked themselves into Victor's belt loops. Victor gasped into the kiss and slotted their mouths together.

  
Hands wandered, Victor's up Yuuri's sides and Yuuri's across the strong expanse of Victor's back. When his hands strayed over Victor's jeans, he just about lost his mind. Yuuri was as adorably shy as ever, coyly splaying his hands across Victor's ass to bring their hips together. It was unbearably irresistible and Victor moaned, reveling in the breathless whine he got from Yuuri in reply. They would've gone farther, he would've let Yuuri take him apart right there, but—

  
Yuuri's thigh met Victor's hip, feeling the shape of the box in his pocket. Brow furrowed, he broke the kiss, breaths heavy. "Ow," he muttered, and his voice was so shaky that Victor very nearly kissed him again. "What's in your pocket?"

  
"What?" Victor asked dazedly.

  
"There's something in your pocket and it really hurts, actually."

  
The memory of what he'd been planning earlier hit him then. Victor broke into a huge grin. "It's a surprise."  
Yuuri raised his eyebrows. Then a slow smile spread across his lips as Victor shifted off of him. Stretching out at Yuuri's side, he slid his hand into his pocket. He paused and glanced up at Yuuri's curious expression. "Close your eyes."

  
With a soft giggle, Yuuri did. "I swear, if you start tickling me like last time," he warned, "I will punch you."

  
"Feisty," Victor remarked, leaning into to nip Yuuri's earlobe. Yuuri yelped, shoving him, and Victor laughed. "It's not that, I promise. Just keep your eyes closed." Heart pounding against his ribcage, he pulled the box from his pocket and held it up between them. Carefully, he nudged it open. The ring glimmered in the light of their bedside table lamp and suddenly Victor was afraid that he'd get choked up. He turned his head to nose at Yuuri's hair, breathing in his sweet scent. Yuuri's answering sigh reassured his nerves. "Yuuri, I love you," Victor whispered. "I belong to you, and I want everyone to see it, I want all of them to know that it's you that owns me now. But I have to ask you something first. So...open your eyes?"

  
Yuuri's eyes fluttered open, confused at first, then settling on the ring between them. His eyes shot open wide, a gasp tearing from his throat and a hand covering his mouth. He stared first at the ring, then at Victor. "Victor?" His voice broke on the syllables and Victor's heart swelled.

  
"Will you marry me?" he asked, soft and gentle.

  
Tears gleamed under Yuuri's glasses and he brought his hand from his mouth to cradle the little box. A wobbly smile danced across his lips. "Are you—are you sure?"

  
Victor tilted his head, gaze warm and fixed solely on Yuuri. "Why would I ever want anyone else, _solnyshko_?"

  
"Then yes." It came immediately and even though Victor hadn't imagined the answer being no, his lips still parted in breathless relief. " _Yes_ ," Yuuri sobbed again, cupping the back of Victor's neck and kissing him once, twice, tears on his cheeks. "Victor, _Victor_ , a thousand times, yes."

  
A half-laugh, half-sob burst from Victor's chest and he leaned their foreheads together giddily. With trembling fingers, Yuuri reached for the box and lifted the ring from it. Victor took it gently from him and Yuuri watched, enraptured, as he slipped it onto his finger. It looked a million times better on his hand. Yuuri gazed up at Victor with unbridled adoration in his eyes. "I love you," he murmured, as Victor smoothed his thumb under Yuuri's eyes to brush away the tears. "I wanna make you happy, I promise I'll make you happy."

  
"You already do," Victor whispered, tracing his fingers down Yuuri's cheek. With a happy whimper, Yuuri leaned up to kiss him again and wrapped his arms around his neck. Heart melting, Victor let himself be pulled down into the mattress again.

  
They didn't spend the rest of the night anywhere else.


End file.
